


Paying Bills

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn in glasses, Ardyn pays bills, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, domestic Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ardyn pays bills early in the morning.  Ignis likes the way he looks in glasses.





	Paying Bills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IseliaDragonwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/gifts).



> Look. I saw a picture of Ardyn in glasses and that's my new kink. This was born of that and Iselia.

Ardyn sat at his desk, glasses perched on his nose. He shuffled through his bills, sighing. He did so hate being responsible. 

He looked over the rim of his glasses to the young man sprawled in his bed. His lips curled in a smile, eyes roving down Ignis’ bare back. Bruises and love bites littered his back, and Ardyn felt his possessiveness rear its head. 

He loved marking Ignis.

He shook his head and pushed his glasses back up, returning his attention to the bills that he had let pile up. He wrote a check and made sure it was in his register before sealing the envelope.

He could change to electronic billing, of course, but he was old fashioned. He liked his checkbook.

Ignis stirred, sitting up and putting his glasses on. His throat went dry. 

He had never seen Ardyn with glasses on, and heat curled in his belly at the sight. Ardyn had the front of his rather unruly hair clipped back with an amber hairclip, one Ignis had given him ages ago. He wore nothing but a pair of black silk pants and a matching robe, a triangle of chest pale against the black.

Ignis swallowed, moving to the edge of the bed.

Ardyn’s head snapped up. He and Ignis stared at each other, and Ardyn hurried to pull his glasses off. He hated wearing them in front of people. 

Ardyn set his glasses on his desk, smiling quickly at Ignis and hoping he wouldn’t say anything.

“Good morning,” Ardyn said, eyes traveling over Ignis’ body.

Ignis stood before him. He slowly picked up Ardyn’s glasses and slipped them back on his face. Ardyn blinked up at him, opening his mouth to retort.

Ignis touched his lips. “Don’t. I like them on,” he whispered. He half threw himself into Ardyn’s lap, slotting their lips together.

Ardyn dropped the envelope he held in his hand, arms going around Ignis’ bare back. His hands dipped lower, cupping Ignis’ ass.

Ignis nipped and sucked along Ardyn’s jaw, Ardyn’s stubble leaving red trails across Ignis’ lips and chin.

Ardyn kneaded at Ignis’ ass as Ignis kissed down his neck, sucking a hickey onto his pulse point.

“Aren’t I a little old to be walking around with a hickey?” Ardyn moaned.

Ignis grinned against his neck, biting down just a little harder.

“Ass,” Ardyn whispered into his hair. 

Ignis’ hands ran down Ardyn’s chest, deftly untying the robe so he could run his fingers over Ardyn’s well defined pecs and abs. Their lips sealed together again, glasses bumping. 

Ignis laughed into Ardyn’s mouth, feeling him harden beneath him. Those silk pants did nothing to hide Ardyn’s growing erection.

Ignis wiggled on his lap, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Ardyn’s pants before pulling them down just enough to free his cock.

“Needy this morning, are you?” Ardyn said, biting Ignis’ lips.

“Yes.”

Ardyn’s laugh turned into a groan as Ignis licked his palm and wrapped his hand around Ardyn’s cock.

“Tease,” Ardyn growled.

“You like it,” Ignis said, stroking Ardyn lazily. Ardyn’s hips jerked, following each tug and twist of Ignis’ hand. Ignis swiped his thumb over Ardyn’s slit, using his precome to ease the friction.

He moved closer, his own cock dripping and red against his belly. Ignis wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and they both groaned as their lengths rubbed together.

Ardyn gripped Ignis’ hips bruisingly hard, rocking with him as Ignis thrust against his cock.

Ardyn dropped one hand between them, joining Ignis’ hand around their shafts. They thrust into their joined hands, precome slicking their way.

Ignis kissed him hard, squeezing their cocks hard. Ardyn moaned into his mouth, driving his thumb into Ignis’ slit. 

Ignis keened into his mouth, hips jerking as he came. His seed covered their hands, and he used it to change his grip on Ardyn.

Ardyn bit down on Ignis’ lip, hips stuttering as they stroked their cocks. He whispered Ignis’ name as he came, pulsing over their hands. Ardyn fell back in his chair, chest flushed and breathing hard.

Ignis grinned lazily at him, lifting his hand and licking their mixed come from his fingers. Ardyn watched Ignis’ fingers disappear into that sinful mouth. He licked his lips, eyes locked on Ignis’ mouth. 

Ignis cleaned his own fingers, then grabbed Ardyn’s hand and licked his digits clean, curling his tongue around each finger. His eyes’ never left Ardyn’s.

Ardyn smiled, pulling Ignis close and kissing him, chasing the flavor on his tongue. 

“Do you think you can sit here and behave while I finish paying bills?” Ardyn said against his skin.

“Hmmm, maybe,” Ignis said, smirking. 

Ardyn wrapped one arm around Ignis, their flaccid cocks still pressed together as he dragged Ignis firmly against his chest. Ignis cuddled against him, breath hot against his neck.

Ignis played with Ardyn’s hair while the other man paid bills one handed. Ardyn hummed, smiling as Ignis’ breathing grew slower and his body grew heavier.

He huffed, dragging Ignis closer. “You really are far too tall to be curled on my lap like a damn cat,” he said into Ignis’ hair. “Your legs are everywhere.”

“I was under the impression you liked my legs,” Ignis murmured. 

Ardyn laughed, sealing the last bill and putting a stamp on it. He stood up, keeping Ignis in his arms. Ignis wrapped his legs around Ardyn’s waist, both of them freezing momentarily as their cocks took renewed interest in their positions.

Ardyn carried Ignis back to the bed, lowering him onto emerald green sheets. He shed his pants and robe and crawled over his body.

They kissed lazily and Ardyn grinned.

He’d have to wear his glasses more often if this was the response he got from his younger lover.

Ardyn didn’t get his bills in the mail that day. He couldn’t really bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
